


Oops [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly wasn't Mike's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106000) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/oops) | 1.30 MB | 2:16


End file.
